The Chronicles of Katharos: Rise of a Hero
by JavierAkyto1
Summary: Percy and his younger twin brother, Jericho escape an orphanage with their two older brothers, but they're thrust into the world of Greek Mythology when they're six, but they aren't all that they seem, they aren't even descendants of Chaos, in fact, they're Chaos's cousins! And what will happen when it isn't just the Greek Pantheon moving the pieces on the chessboard?
1. Chapter 1

**The Chronicles of Katharos: Rise of a Hero**

 **Chapter 1:  
** **The Story of Creation**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **-There may be many; Offensive Comments, Racist Comments and there may be homophobic comments, as well as Religion Bashing, none of these comments aren't meant to be directed at anyone in particular, and nor do they reflect my opinions, I honestly do not care whether you're not straight if you believe in a certain religion or are a certain race, I'm only adding these comments into my story to make a hateable character or carry out a certain effect, NOTHING MENTIONED CARRIES OUT MY OWN PERSONAL OPINION!**

 **-All rights go to Rick Riordan as (sadly) I do not own the Percy Jackson series or Heroes of Olympus, I may also make stray references to another series or show.**

* * *

There are many religions, lot's of them, tons upon tons, some are wannabe religions that are in truth offshoots of major religions, other religions are celebrated around the world, however those celebrated religions become obsolete, forgotten, they no longer get worshipped just because, us, humans, became too lazy to commit to those religions, after all, the religions are primarily.

The "main" reason Polytheistic religions, or religions with more than one God, became obsolete was because of us humans becoming increasingly lazy, instead of sacrificing to the real Gods us Humans became lazier and in turn created other religions, for example, Christianity, why do you think there is only one Christian God, why do you think that this God never appeared around the Greek times but rather many thousands of years after?

It was because we, or well, our ancestors, decided to make up these religions so that we didn't have to sacrifice too many Gods, so we didn't have to pray to the many Gods, instead, we prayed to one God and that was it, we assumed that'd fix all of our problems?

I mean, look at this story of Creation, this is what the Christians believe to be the way our Universe came to existence, "In the beginning when God created the universe, the earth was formless and desolate," This is the first problem, Earth didn't exist, how can something that does not exist be formless or desolate?!

"The raging ocean that covered everything was engulfed in total darkness," Oh give me a break, raging oceans? That means something must've caused the Oceans to rage, and that my friends and foes, was because Poseidon was on the verge of Fading!

"and the Spirit of God was moving over the water." Sp- Spirit of God?! Are you fucking kidding me?!  
"Then God commanded, "Let there be light"—and light appeared," Wow, a round of an applause to whoever made up that crap, let there be light! Are you joking right now, first of all, actually no, I'll explain the truth later?  
"God was pleased with what he saw.  
Then he separated the light from the darkness, 5 and he named the light "Day" and the darkness "Night."  
The evening passed and morning came—that was the first day.

Then God commanded, "Let there be a dome to divide the water and to keep it in two separate places"—and it was done.  
So God made a dome, and it separated the water under it from the water above it.  
He named the dome "Sky."  
The evening passed and morning came—that was the second day.

Then God commanded, "Let the water below the sky come together in one place so that the land will appear"—and it was done.  
He named the land "Earth," and the water which had come together he named "Sea." And God was pleased with what he saw.  
Then he commanded, "Let the earth produce all kinds of plants, those that bear grain and those that bear fruit"—and it was done.  
So the earth produced all kinds of plants, and God was pleased with what he saw.  
The evening passed and morning came—that was the third day.

Then God commanded, "Let lights appear in the sky to separate day from night and to show the time when days, years, and religious festivals begin; they will shine in the sky to give light to the earth"—and it was done.  
So God made the two larger lights, the sun to rule over the day and the moon to rule over the night; he also made the stars.  
He placed the lights in the sky to shine on the earth, to rule over the day and the night, and to separate light from darkness.  
And God was pleased with what he saw.  
The evening passed and morning came—that was the fourth day.

Then God commanded, "Let the water be filled with many kinds of living beings, and let the air be filled with birds." So God created the great sea monsters, all kinds of creatures that live in the water, and all kinds of birds.  
And God was pleased with what he saw.  
He blessed them all and told the creatures that live in the water to reproduce and to fill the sea, and he told the birds to increase in number.  
The evening passed and morning came—that was the fifth day.

Then God commanded, "Let the earth produce all kinds of animal life: domestic and wild, large and small"—and it was done.  
So God made them all, and he was pleased with what he saw.  
Then God said, "And now we will make human beings; they will be like us and resemble us.  
They will have power over the fish, the birds, and all animals, domestic and wild, large and small."  
So God created human beings, making them be like himself.  
He created them male and female, blessed them, and said, "Have many children, so that your descendants will live all over the earth and bring it under their control.  
I am putting you in charge of the fish, the birds, and all the wild animals.  
I have provided all kinds of grain and all kinds of fruit for you to eat, but for all the wild animals and for all the birds I have provided grass and leafy plants for food"—and it was done.  
God looked at everything he had made, and he was very pleased.  
The Evening passed and morning came—that was the sixth day."

Damn God fucked up when he made Humans in charge.

But that is the horse shit that Christians believe, now let us get on with the real story of Creation...

It all started with nothingness, black everywhere, an ocean of darkness that spread for millions of miles upon miles, the darkness knew no bounds, for this was the Universe, not Universe Gi, where Earth was located, this was Universe Alpha, this is where all the Universes that had been created by all the Creators, this was everything, and nothing was outside of it, nothing outside of it ever has existed, or ever will exist, this was everything, it was just an Abyss that stretched on for light years, never to ever stop.

This darkness, this black that cocooned the entire Universe, caving it from the nothingness that existed outside of the Universe was all that existed, and all that ever will exist if not for two Deities.

The first two deities and the first deities had many names, some called them the Destroyer and Creator, the Outsider and the Watcher, Xenos and Vigil, Antitorpiliko and Dimiourgos.

These two deities first creation was bodies for themselves, they had created bodies to such perfection, to such beauty that it would cause a maiden Goddess to begin to have provocative thoughts, every aspect about them were perfect, not a single mole in sight, sharp jawlines and perfect eyes that radiated immense power.

Then they created the first Universe, Universe Alpha, the first Universe within the now once named Universe Alpha, now known as the Multiverse, millions of planets, comets and stars, all of them had beautiful plants ranging from natural greens to fluorescent blue plants, trees the size of mountains to the size of a head, and even unusual things like upside down mountains or a waterfall that flows upwards rather than down.

However, one thing was common amongst all these planets, there was no wildlife, no animals, no real food cycle, no living creature with a mind of its own, but at that moment, nothing matter to the two deities, the two mighty creators stared into each other's eyes and soon, a hundred years later which to a being that has existed since the beginning of time is an extremely short time, a blink of an eye kind of short, anyways, a hundred years later a new being was birthed, he unlike most children of creators, was birthed making him even more powerful rather than created with the creators' power, this being was named Jokul.

Jokul, the first white blooded one, and the most powerful deity as he was the firstborn of both, the Outsider and the Watcher, making him, by far, the strongest and most powerful deity.

Not only was Jokul the first and last white blooded one, the most powerful deity, he is also the third, and final Master Creator and those were the three titles he was born with, he was born great, and many, many more titles would come to the young Creator.

Jokul not only had three titles given to him but was incredibly beautiful, so beautiful that only a second was needed for someone to look at him and that persons entire world would be considered hideous to themselves, everything would look like rubbish from a dumpster, his beauty was beyond measures, he had stunning white eyes with a lavender tint that swirled with black that had a golden tint, his pupils instead of being black held the Universe within them, he had beautiful white hair that was put neatly in a ponytail, and with his ponytail he also had a pierced right ear a single metal stud made out of Onyxium found on the Shadow planet, the metal was darker than black and a gem inside the metal, a circular gem that was 100% refined Lampros, a gem that radiated light which the Onyxium sucked out quickly causing a beautiful glow to surround the accessory, only adding to Jokul's beauty.

And to add to the already Angel like looks Jokul had was three pairs of wings the top two wings were angel like and slowly inclined upwards and then made a sudden drop, the second pair of wings in the middle of Jokul's chest spread was the same as the top pair of wings, and so was Jokul's bottom pair of wings, his wings were just like his eyes, they started off white with a hint of lavender and faded to black with a hint of Gold

But soon, Jokul grew lonely, he did have two parents that had doted and loved him with all their hearts, but they knew that as much as they didn't like to think it that Jokul would become lonely, even with their presence, and after 1,000 years, he became restless, and to calm the young Creator, The Watcher and Outsider created two new Creators, these new Creators were named Infinity, and Oblivion.

Infinity stood at 5"5' ft, she had beautiful shamrock green eyes put in a thin line, long honey golden hair that faded to the same green as her eyes when it reached her hips, and with her beautiful features came honey golden wings that faded to the same, shamrock green as before.

Oblivion on the other stood at a towering 6"1 ft, he had intimidating ruby red eyes, short trimmed lavender hair that faded to the same ruby red as before, his hair also had a fade with a military-like buzz cut, then came his pair of lavender wings that faded to ruby red, he was just like Infinity with a different colour scheme and a male version.

Jokul grinned and flew to the two new Creators and began to teach them everything he learned from his parents, he taught them how to cut through shells of an atom if they wanted to blow things up, how to make waters flow so fast that the rapids could cut through rocks as well as how to create planets and living creatures on it.

Soon a new Universe came to be, Universe Beta.  
And with each planet Infinity and Oblivion assigned a Guardian to protect it, like the Primordials however they weren't considered the children of Infinity and Oblivion, but rather masters of Infinities and Oblivion's planets.  
And the beings that had been created by Infinity and Oblivion on each planet to rule instead of being Gods like on Chaos' planet they would be known as Spirits.

Soon Infinity and Oblivion began to focus on their own Universes, and as they begin to focus more, they begin to lose touch with their older brother, more and more, but Jokul understood, they had responsibilities whilst he was a joyful deity, and with a mischievous grin he decided to go to his brother and sister's worlds and cause a £little" mischief on their planets, the first planet he attacked was a planet named Scabyis, it was a planet that was eerily similar to modern-day Earth.

And only a couple years later the story of a mischievous spirit known as Kuhtal, however soon the third eldest deity grew bored of his mischievous ways and soon he began experimenting, he began to experiment with his powers over creation, and out of accident, Jokul created a new domain, it wasn't a physical place, but was more of an infinite sea, an endless stream, the "water" of the sea, or stream, was in fact non-existent, as stated, but it was like water as it flowed through the realm, this realm was named "the Void" by Jokul, an infinite power bank, the "water" from the Void was sent directly to him, and only a single drop of "water" from the Void could burn up a Primordial.  
Creating "the Void" had been one of Jokul's greatest achievements, he had truly mastered; "Infinite Power".

The Outsider and Watcher watched their son, Jokul proudly as he mastered and had achieved literally "Endless Power," it made the two deities swell up in their pride for their son, however they noticed the restless look in his eyes, the same restless look he had before Infinity and Oblivion, the two deities smile to no one in particularly sadly before creating two new deities and summoning their son.

These two new deities were named Nebula, and Ekleipsi, Nebula being the "Dark" Creator and Ekleipsi being the "Light" Creator as there must be balance otherwise an evil deity may spawn, that was why there was Infinity, who was the "Light" Creator, and Oblivion being the "Dark" Creator, however by putting the two deities in a relationship and giving them general motives neither Light or Dark Creator would want to rebel, the same with the Outsider and the Watcher, and just like the other Creators, the female was the "Light Creator," that being the Watcher and the male was the "Dark" Creator, that being the Outsider, the only one that defied this rule was Jokul himself, and he was just mischievous at worst, he always had good intentions.

Just like Infinity and Oblivion, Jokul taught the two new Creators how to hone their new found powers and use them for good, and with his aid, a new Universe blossomed, each planet had two Primordial Spirits, rather than Primordial Guardians, or Primordial Gods, each Primordial Spirit had control over the domain of Justice, Balance, Protection, Spirits and they either had Light and Day or Night and Darkness, it varied on which of the two Primordial Spirits the deity was.

Nebula's first planet was named "Trimeyel", the planet defied most logic, gravity was stronger in one place and if you walked only a cm then it is immediately weakened to the point that you could jump 10 feet into the air, water could taste like lava, the air could be sulphuric or the freshest thing in the world and there is no middle ground, the changes are instant, they happen immediately, one part could be just as "hellish" as Tartarus and the next could be the definition of heaven, and each day each part changes, yesterdays heaven could become tomorrows hell.  
And unusual creatures lived there, their bodies completely adapted to the "Funky" climate, shells as hard as diamonds, some have a hundred eyes, others could have 50 arms, 7 legs, two bodies, with four necks sprouting out of each body, and each neck splitting into two with heads on top that had 7 eyes, 3 mouths and no ears or noses, and, thankfully, no intelligent life form existed on the planet as the planet was only a testing ground of their, them being Nebula and Ekleipsi's, capabilities.

However, once more, Jokul grew lonely, and once more, he began to experiment with his powers and abilities over creation, using his powers he created a new Realm, this new Realm consisted of three Universes, each Universe orbited a single island in the very centre, a satisfied grin appeared on the not-so-young Creator's face, however, he was still in his prefered form of a 9-year-old.

As Jokul added some finishing features, said features were rumoured to be a place known as Eden on the centre island of his Realm, Jokul heard his name be called, he bolted around to see his two parents next to two young children who were holding each other's hands, both blushing furiously, a smirk appeared on the Creator's face, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, but if you looked closely you could see the look of longing in his eyes, longing for a lover, and he was also longing for a child.

Soon Jokul morphed into his 21-year-old body and looked down at the two new creators who had been holding each other, hand, he turned around to see his parents and gave them a grateful nod, to which they responded with two, happy smiles before disappearing from his realm.  
The two new Creators looked up at Jokul fearfully and wearily, the mischievous glint in his eyes didn't calm them down either, Jokul started off with simple questions, firs, he asked them "What are your names?" The boy hesitantly answered whilst gritting his teeth in pain as the girl he held hands with tightened her grip, "Well, I'm End or Omega and this is..." Omega trailed off, waving in the direction of the girl who stood as still as a statue, "I- I'm, B- Beginning o- or Alpha," She stuttered as if Jokul was about to kill them both.

And so the list of the children of the Outsider and the Watcher went like this; First came Lord Jokul, a Light and Dark Creator, Second cane Lord Oblivion, a Dark Creator, third came Lady Infinity, a light creator, fourth was Lady Ekleipsi, also a light Creator, just like her sister and fifth turned out to be Lord Nebula, who, unsurprisingly, turned out to be a dark Creator, sixth and seventh were Lady Alpha and Lord Omega, however, after Omega and Alpha came Lord Omnium, and Lady Garmon, the female being the Light creator as previous and the same for the male, which was the Dark Creator, tenth was Lord Bellum, eleventh - Lady Pacem and the final two children, the youngest by far, Lady Kynthia and Lord Aurealis.

But one day, Jokul's parents came home with someone different, it was just a girl, she had beautiful black hair that flowed to her waist, stunning milky white eyes and three pairs of wings that faded from black to white, immediately Jokul;s eyes widened, a never seen before white blush adorned his face as he stares into the eyes of this new person.

Yet she was different, she seemed to be wise, not as wise as the Original three Creators, Jokul looked at his mother and father, noticing small anomalies, a nervous twitch, occasional itching, something was off.

"Before you do anything rash, just hear us out," Jokul's father, the Outsider, stated, his voice portrayed fear of his Sons power, he knew that Jokul wouldn't intentionally harm someone, but unintentionally was all too possible.

"When you were born, to balance out the new power that entered the Universe Asteria here," His mother, the Watcher stated, gesturing to the beautiful woman that stood beside her, "Was created on the other side of the Universe, she was put into a 'coma' until we found her, however, her power doesn't match yours, but it is slightly worse than my own, and your mothers power, if not then Asteria's powers are equal to our own," The Watcher added, whilst Asteria nervously shifted from foot to foot.

Jokul looked at his parents blankly, the two deities, in turn, took it as their chance to escape and disappeared into nothingness, leaving Jokul and Asteria alone.

However, Jokul's brother, Nebula, and his sister, Ekleipsi came to him for help, breaking the tension that was completely unknown to anyone par Jokul and Asteria, Nebula and Ekleipsi needed help with overpopulation on their planets, as the concept of death didn't exist in their time.  
And so Jokul created Nekron, the land where all the dead, whether it was a deity with power feared by all on a planet that was the size of the Earthlings modern day Jupiter or a mortal that died from something simple, on a version of Earth.  
They will be judged after their death, if they were good, they get to choose rebirth or enter Nekron, bad they get forced rebirth and into a difficult life and somehow they will always come out good, and soon Jokul became known as the Personification of Life, Death, Rebirth and new life.

However, Jokul could not do such a thing all the time, and so he made nine reapers, bringers of life and Judges to judge those that lost their lives, and so Jokul became known as the maker of the 9 Reapers, the 9 Bringers of Life and the 9 Judges.

As said, such large domains required private attention, and so Jokul created the Judges first, they would decide whether a person was to be thrown back into the world by Rebirth if they deserved eternal punishment or a form of Heaven, except better.  
Then came the 9 Reapers, each deciding whether it was one's time or not, whether they were an all-powerful King of Gods or a defenceless animal and the 9 Bringers of Life, each bringing life whether, through birth or creation, they decide whether one afterlife.

However, Asteria, on the other hand, had become Jokul's friend, soon that friendship turned to romance, and that romance turned to a wedding, the largest wedding the Multiverse had ever seen before, beautiful stars glowed above the world that had been created for the Wedding, the streets were paved in a light green rock, houses made of brown bricks with intricate images of either many flames bursting out, mountains sprouting out from the ground, air patterns flowing beautifully, water that flowed aimlessly, some of the richer people had an hourglass engraved on the walls, lightning tendrils splitting into millions and several other images.

And thousands of years later, a new deity was born, and with the gift of access to the Void this new deity had infinite power, just like his father, this new deity had the same looks as his father in every way from his hair to his eyes, but instead of a ponytail he had short white hair that was swept to his right with a long fringe and a high fade, he had the same piercings as his father, however he had also inherited his mothers beauty that had mixed with his fathers making those that laid eyes upon him even more lustful, this deity was known as Destiny, firstborn of Jokul and Asteria, Champion of Infinity, Oblivion, Ekleipsi, Nebula, Alpha, Omega, Omnium, Garmon, Bellum, Pacem, Kynthia and Aurealis, and inheriting his fathers blood, Destiny became the second white blooded-one, and as he didn't have ichor, the blood of Immortals and God or silver ichor, the blood of Creators and extremely powerful first-generation Primordials, he wasn't bound to Ancient laws like his father.

Many years later Aurelias and Kynthia had their first child or children, two twins were born, their names were Order and Chaos, both of them grew up under the tutelage of Jokul, however, both were smitten by their tutor's son, Destiny, who had often visited his father.

 **Third Person**

Destiny entered an enormous mansion, the walls were made of the whitest marble and the flooring was made of granite the black and dark-blue of the granite mixed together beautifully, the light shining on the polished granite only added to its beauty, the doors were 10 feet in height and were golden with intricate designs and gems placed inside, it looked intimidating yet had a homely feel, Destiny opened the doors which creaked open and saw light come from a closed door from the dark hallway, Destiny gained a grin when he heard young laughs come from the room.

Destiny approached the door carefully silencing his steps using his powers but using very little powers in case someone sensed his powers, then he opened the door that the light shined through and was met with a sight that made Destiny smile even more, there sat on a sofa was a beautiful woman that was around 20-years-old, she had pitch black hair, features of royalty and eyes that held the Universe playing with young children, all of the children had different features, Aether had platinum hair and was pale and silvery-white eyes whilst Gaea had dark skin and curly chestnut hair with warm hazel eyes.

"Chaos," Destiny simply stated and immediately all the 5-year-olds and the young woman's head snapped up towards the place where the sound came from, there in all of his glory was the white-haired Creator known as Destiny, immediately Chaos began to blush furiously which went unnoticed by the older creator, whilst Destiny may be the most intelligent being ever, he was completely oblivious to love or signs of it (Just like Percy xD).

Destiny approached three 5-year-olds who began to smile like Crazy when they had gained attention from their mother's crush, the oldest (I know Ouranus is the youngest but it's my story!) of the three had light blue hair and eyes that had lightning swirling in it that would've made Zeus jealous, this was Ouranus, Primordial God of the Sky, holding Ouranus's hand was a young girl with long chestnut brown hair that flowed to her waist and chocolate or hazel brown eyes that seemed to be the kind of eyes that you would see on a motherly figure, this was Gaea or Gaia, the Primordial Goddess of Earth, glaring hatefully at Ouranus was Ouranus's younger brother, the young boy had dark red eyes that had a permanent evil glint in them, he had short pitch black hair that was combed to the side making him look like an evil villain that went to high school or something amongst those lines, he also had sharp, aristocrat like features, this was Tartarus, the Primordial of the Pit, and Tartarus was beyond jealous that his older brother had the attention of his "life-long" crush.

Destiny looked at the Primordial of the Pit with a mischievous glint in his eyes that didn't go unnoticed by the three who stepped back out of fear of being dunked in water... again whilst Pontos, Hydros, and Thalassa on the side began to grin like madmen or a mad woman in Thalassa's case as they began to think of how they would aid their uncle with their domains of Water in Hydros' case, Sea's in Pontos's case and Ocean's in Thalassa's case.

Instead Destiny waved his right hand and a young girl the same age as Tartarus began to form next to the Jealous godling and soon a beautiful girl that made all the young boys, par Chronos who was too busy staring at Ananke with an enormous blush on his face, turned around and watched as the young girl appeared next to Tartarus, she had calm blue eyes that mixed with red, she had crimson red hair that was tied into a small ponytail.  
However, instead of normal ears like a human she had wolf-like ears that pointed upwards, and with her wolf-like ears she also had dragon-like wings on her back, why did she have such monster like features, it was because she was and still is the Primordial Goddess of Monsters, Terata.

Immediately the Primordial of the Pit began to blush and so did the Primordial of Monsters when each turned to face each other, both of their blushes when noticed by everyone in the room which caused them to let out a chuckle, causing the two deities to blush even further.

Destiny chuckles and walked over to Chaos before sitting down beside her, causing Chaos to blush like a mad woman, Destiny began to grin and he lifted his right hand, he placed his right hand on Chaos's chin and turned her to face himself, he saw her face that was as red as a tomato even though she was trying, and failing, to use her powers over creation to hide the blush, Destiny chuckled and leaned in giving Chaos and slow and passionate kiss.

The kiss was filled with so much emotion, so much love neither wanted to let go but was forced to when Chaos felt a power launch her into a wall, leaving a Chaos-shaped groove in the wall, both Creators and the many baby Primordials turned to see a teary-eyed Order, her eyes were brimmed with red, Order turned to Chaos, furious glints in her eyes and were about to blast her into oblivion until another force sent both twin creators into another, empty dimension and completely stripped of their powers, leaving Destiny with several Primordials, including Order's Primordial Children.

 _ **5126/5126**_


	2. Hiatus, sorry!

Sorry Lads and Ladettes,

I'm putting this story on Hiatus for the time being, its either because I'm not sure of the direction it's going in, I'm out of ideas or something else, however it does not mean I'm discontinuing it, it'll probably be Hiatus for a week or two since I quite like this story!

-Javier


End file.
